The Hero of Other
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, like every man, idolizes All Might. But one day, he receives All Mights Quirk, and slowly becomes the second Quirked male in the world.
1. Nadir to Acme

The world was full of Quirked people: or really, women with superpowers. It started in 2014 when women appeared to have powers that men couldn't receive, even their children didn't have powers unless they had a daughter.

So a need for daughters grew and grew, until the world became mostly women, and men became breeders for the powerful. That's all the women needed them for. Sex, then help with raising the children. Nothing more, nothing less.

Izuku was like many who wanted to be a hero like his sister brethren, but realized quickly that he couldn't. No man could. Except for All Might.

He appeared one day, either the strength of a hundred men, and speeds closer to that of a jet then any living being. When he appeared it was chaos for everything that everyone could understand.

They gave him test after test to see how he could have gotten a Quirk, and one so POWERFUL. He couldn't give them an explanation and they could figure one out; so he was labeled as a 1-1,000,000 chance, and he accepted that title.

All men were given a slimmer of hope when he arrived, but none could be given what he had, or what they desired. So he put as a role model for all those that felt down and beneath everyone else that, they too could do the impossible.

Many would have multiple children to make sure that they had at least one daughter to possibly become a hero one day. Like with Izuku, where his twin sister stole any possible spotlight from hi when she had a rare occurrence in her Quirk. It was different from either of their parents.

She could teleport herself and other people anywhere she had either been too or had seen in a photo or video. She could also lynch people's body parts. Pretty nasty stuff to be honest.

All Izuku had was that he was born first, and that his Mom favored him more than his sister. She took after their friends sister, Makiko, who could use her sweat as miniature bombs and make them blow up by thought. She could also throw drops of sweat and set them off before it evaporated or froze depending on the weather.

His sister Izumi and Makiko were best friends, and Izuku and Katsuki were close too. They had to be after all: the world thought of them as objects, not people.

Now, Izuku was 14 years old, sitting in a classroom with his best friend in front of him, and their teacher talking about future schools. He was writing in his notebook about the possible aspects of a rising hero call Mt. Lady.

"You're all 3rd years now! Now boys you'll have to be given these packets, the girls in the room here probably already know what they want." Hey the threw a portion of the papers into the air "You ladies want to be heroes, don't you!"

The young ladies then showed off their powers as the boys were given papers. The teacher looked at request form for schools and saw how all the girls were heading for the top hero schools. Well, there was an extra name or two in the list.

"K-Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya are...going to U.A.?!" The teacher stifled a laugh as the boys stared at them shocked, and the girls laughed like no tomorrow.

"Shut up you stupid bi-" Katsuki was then dropped into a blue portal and fell back onto his desk, landing on his back.

"Don't you finish that Katsuki, or I'll make sure that Makiko terrorizes you once you get home." Izumi threatened.

"Who says that little brat doesn't already do that shit to me." He groaned

"Good. Now you'll get a little more." Izuku held out his hand as Katsuki took and and pulled himself up as he faced the class

"I'll become a hero one day! With our without a Quirk! You can believe that!" He yelled angrily as his female classmates giggled once more

The ash blonde sat down and tore up the papers with the other jobs as Izuku kept them in his backpack. At the end of the day, Katsuki made sure to leave as quickly as possible while Izuku waited for his female classmates to leave before he went home.

All guys at his school were made fun of for any dream that related to being a hero. All men wanted to be like All Might. And all of them come to the depressing conclusion that they can't. No matter what they want.

He remembered years ago when he first watched All Mights debut, and how inspired he felt when he saw how many lives he could save. His mom had to explain to him and his sister that only females could have Quirks, and that nothing was to change that.

That caused Izumi to grow drunk with power once her Quirk emerged. Her arrogance grew and her pride was the biggest and tallest out of any of her classmates, with Makiko barely able to rival it.

They were towering structure, but like everyone's pride, it was made of glass, and a simple bullet of fact and embarrassment could shatter their tower.

Izuku had did that to his sister years ago. She had a following of boys and girls alike, all of them claiming to be her friend. But the boys were her slaves, and the girls her generals.

She fell down from a log and landed into a stream one day, and while she was getting up, Izuku decided to help out. "Are you ok?" He held out his hand to help her up. After all, that's what all good big brothers do right? She found out how to lynch people that day, by doing it to her own brother.

He couldn't feel his legs, and his guts were on the cusp of pouring out onto the wet rocky terrain. She fixed him up quickly, but not before seeing what she could do with her power.

He shuttered as he then entered a tunnel and walked out to see a huge blonde man running towards him, and nearly a knocked him over.

"Woah!" Yelled Izuku as the huge figure then ran into a wall.

Midoriya ran over to the blonde man, and realized that it was in fact All Might! The number 3 hero and his personal favorite! Here! In front o thin after slamming into a wall...

All Might pulled himself off the wall and stared at Izuku for a second before giving his well known million dollar smile. "Ha ha! Sorry young one! I was running away from my male fans. I apologize for any damages I may have caused to you!" He said in a boisterous voice.

Izuku fan-boyish nature reeled in as he pulled out his notebook. All Might knew that as a sign for "I want this signed please." He gave the boy's notebook his bold signature as he then squared down. "Well young one, I have to be off! Good luck with whatever your dream may be!" Izuku grabbed onto him as the buff hero flew off into the air at rapid speeds.

The greenette screamed in fear as All Might turned around and saw how Izuku was clinging onto life as he spat out some blood. "Dammit." He said to himself as he landed on the roof of a building.

"What did you think you were doing?!" He yelled as he walk over to the side of the building. "That was extremely dangerous you know. Now I have to be off."

"No, wait All Might!"

"N-no! I have to go!"

"How did you get your Quirk! Can I be a hero!" Izuku yelled.

All Might stopped as he looked at the boy. It was common knowledge to pin him as Quirkless, and just as common for boys to become depressed and commit suicide. He couldn't save this boys life or end it if he's not careful. "I don't k who how I received my Quirk. It just appeared one day. And... you can help other heroes in the support department, but you yourself becoming a hero is slim to none. I'm sorry, but that just how the world works." All Might then began to be surrounded by smoke coming off his body "N-no!" He whispered.

"It's just that...I do t want to only be a slave for breeding and be used as a replaceable object that can be used by anybody. I-I want to be known throughout the entire world as a symbol of peace and as a sign that anybody can do anything. Just like yo-" Midoriya then saw a shriveled up man standing where All Might stood.

The man had long locks of blonde hair coming down his face, and wore the same clothes that All Might did a minute ago. W-was this? "A-All Might?" He questioned as the skinny man puked up a puddle of blood. "Ahh!" The boy yelled

"Y-yeah. It's me." He said with a hoarse voice

"What's wring with you?! Why're you so skinny, how'd you shrink! WHY did you shrink?!" He rattled off a few more questions before the man shut him up.

"Look...I'll show you." He lifted up his baggy white shirt and showed Izuku how the left side of his stomach was misshaped and red with scars all along his body. "I got this a few years ago. It was done to me by monsters with multiple Quirks. What they were or who made them or whatever questions I had then I still don't know now. It's not well known but a lot of women hate me. Mostly cause they can't believe I'd have the gaul to have a Quirk and try to be the Number 1 Hero. It's tuff, but I live with it. Other men aren't so lucky." All Might stared at Izuku and for the briefest of seconds he saw himself within the boy, and hatched a plan.

"You know kid. Even though you may not have a Quirk, I can still train you to be a hero." Izuku couldn't believe his ears. The highest ranking hero for any man was willing to...train him? This couldn't be real. "Tomorrow, you'll meet me at Municipal beach, and I'll train you to become a hero! Do you think you're ready?"

Izuku looked at him with every bit of determination he could "Yes! I'm ready!"


	2. Portending Kismet

In the depths of a mountain side there sat a woman in an old leather chair, her golden eyes peering over a screen: a news coverage of All Might, the first male hero.

She tapped her finger as she pulled up a skeletal structure for an unknown individual. Its body was just a big as All Might himself, and beside it were a list of abilities it had. She smiled as she then stood up and walked away from the bright screen towards a dimly lit room not to far away.

She walked through the door way were a row of green tubes surrounded her for miles and miles around. Each one with a body inside of it. She walked to the furthest corner as she then stopped in front of what she was looking at earlier. It was connected to a steel chair and was implanted with a multitude of wires and cables.

It had on black jeans with a chain for a belt. His arms were like fiery cannons in his sleeveless hoodie. His skin was an obsidian black and felt rougher than sand paper.

She pressed a few keys on the nearby keyboard as the wires detached from the goliath as his bright lava orange eyes opened, and he got up from the metallic chair. "Good. You're awake now."

He looked at the woman in front of her, and stood up, his body blocking the only source of light in the room. "What must I do my master." His voice was deep and ridged. He then got onto one knee, his weight making a dent into the floor.

"You will serve the Meta Order: by first capturing all those with weak quirks. And then, you will go after the Number 3 Hero - All Might."

"Of course." He stood up as she gave him further instruction, and he went off. Her brown hair flowing in the gust of wind he created as she looked back at her creations.

"Soon my children. We'll show them that men only make a mess of things. And that they should be under us. Forever."

-At Municipal Beach the Next Day-

Izuku looked around early in the morning for the All Might, and mostly saw a large amount of garbage all around him. It was almost scary how much there was.

He then spotted the blonde man and sighed in relief that he had come to the right place. He ran over in his bright red shoes "All Might! I-I here!"

He looked around and smiled "Ah! Young Midoriya! Good to see you! You're right on time. Now, we can get to work." Izuku looked around still confused as to why he was there in the first place.

"U-um, why ARE we here All Might?" There was just garbage all around him. Piles and piles of it.

We're here to train you. In ten months, U.A. Will have its entrance exam. And although men can participate, most of not all go to the Support Department or General Studies. However, with this training, I'll make it so that you'll be the second one to make it to the Hero Department!"

"Really?!" There was no way All Might could do that right? I mean, you have to have a Quirk to even try and MAKE it to the Department of Heroics "H-how will I make it there All Might?"

"By clean this beach!" Izuku took another long look around him. All of this? But there was so much! And it went on for what he guessed was over 2 miles!

"How will that make me into hero material though?"

"It'll strengthen your muscles and build up your endurance and stamina. For once you clean it, I'll give you something that'll guarantee your entrance into the Hero Department!" He then walked over to a near by refrigerator "You see, most hero's these days do it for the money or to prove that women will forever be better than men, but being a hero was different back then. You used to do community service and help out the environment. I'm teaching you a lesson as a train you, as you should to others!" He then pressed his hand o the top of the refrigerator and crushed it, letting in the morning light shine through.

Izuku began to constantly work until he had to leave for school. He got on to the bus and walked inside the school doors. He then noticed Kacchan walking away from a group of laughing girls. "Those stupid cunts can burn in-" He notices me and a smirk appeared on his face "Hey Deku."

"Hi Kacchan. They were making those breeding deals again?"

"Yeah. One of them claimed that I would be treated as a butler. Another said I could be their family pet." Katsuki always got made fun of for his tendency to act first and not think about what he just did later. He was smart and good looking, which meant that the girls at his school brought up breeding deals constantly. He refuses one after another on a daily basis.

Some have said that his sperm would probably make them barren or that it was sterile. Being a breeder wasn't fun. You acted as an underpaid sex slave for whomever you agreed to be with. There had to be consent between the two, then there would be a legal contract or two signed, and they would be joined forever. Like marriage, but it was legal to be horrible to the other partner.

The woman could beat them. Sexually use them to their hearts desires, and then use them for cleaning and as tests subjects. How it became legal no man knew. Some breeders were treated better than others, but it wasn't by much.

Katauki's younger sister, Makiko, teased/terrorized Katsuki about his attitude and constantly reminds him that she wants to be an aunt one day and that it was awfully difficult when he was being a stubborn ass. Izumi constantly told Izuku how stupid he was and that a women would use him once before "accidentally" killing him.

Now Izuku had a chance to rid himself of the breeder assignment that most men were given. But...what about Kacchan? He didn't have All Might training him to be a hero. Maybe he can bring Kacchan tomorrow afternoon! Yeah! He'll talk with All Might and bring Kacchan with him and the two could then go on a journey to become a male hero duo!

Izuku smiled to himself as the day went on. He was really tired from this morning as his back felt sore. He must've picked up those objects without using the help of his knees. Like a moron.

He mentally slapped himself as he tried to think of other ways to become stronger. Ten months was a while, but if he wants to become a hero, then he'll need even MORE training. This was going to be long...

-At the end of the day-

Izuku went off tot he beach as soon as he could to meet up with his new teacher/coach. "All Might! All Might!" Izuku yelled in excitement.

"Woah! Yes my boy, what is it!" He replied in his energetic voice.

"Please All Might, I ask you, can my friend join me in your training for being a hero?" He needed to help Kacchan in any way he could.

All Might sighed and looked off at the afternoon sun. "Look young Midoriya. The reason why I'm training you is...because I want to give you my Quirk." He wants to give me what in the what now?

"I wasn't born with this Quirk. It was given to me by another. She believed that a man could use a Quirk like any other female. My body couldn't handle my newfound power at first, but with training, I figured out that I needed strength to use my Quirk, so I exercised for five hours every day at the gym. I drank protein shake after protein shake, I wore weights for months at a time I did community service while learning at school. I felt that it was my destiny to become the first male hero, and I needed it to become true.

And that's what I did. I wrote history by simply BEING in the Department of Heroics and I loved how men and women alike idolized me for my courage and skill. I needed to protect what I loved as I changed for the better. Until years ago when those...monsters appeared. They didn't look like women by they certainly didn't look like men. Gender less mindless monsters. I fought with every ounce of my strength to make sure that they didn't harm anyone else.

It's a secret from the public because the world needs to believe that men and women are strong and can stay powerful for however long they can possible muster. My Quirk is call One for All. It was used as a means of protecting the Quirked world, and it will stay that way until permanent peace can be found. That is what you have to do young Midoriya. You will become a future symbol of peace and justice." Midoriya was moved my All Mights words. He went through all of this to be where he is today. That's so...so... amazing...

Izuku looked down and sighed. All Might then grew an idea. "Young Midoriya, I believe I can make a compromise for your friend." He looked up in expectancy. He can? "He may train with us, but you will receive my Quirk. And he will not know what I've told you about it today. Understood?" Izuku nodded in agreement as they shook hands. He understood the importance of what All Might told him, and he knew that he needed to work just as hard as All Might to be given his power. But he needed to be taught some martial arts first.


	3. Plasticity Epitomized

"Reports of houses burning down with lava pouring out has now brought us to the newest victim, where the wife was taken while the husband and son were heavily injured. Their guard dog killed and their car smashed. What this could be no one knows. Reports indicate that the person is a 7 ft female, with a muscular frame and is able to manipulate fire and lava. On an extra note-" Izuku stared at his phone as the news went on about the previous damages this female caused.

This sort of thing hasn't happened since the current number one hero was around. Izuku put his phone away as the teacher came in and started to teach class. His body was REALLY tired from picking up trash last night and this morning for what felt like forever. He decided to tell Kacchan about All Might's hero training and get him to join.

The possible future breeders had to stick together after all. He'd seen how boys would travel in packs to make sure that they wouldn't get jumped by some crazy chick demanding them to be their slaves when they're old enough. Why couldn't the age be when the boys are in their twenties instead of when they turn eighteen? Eighteen is a special year for everyone and the women were taking it away from them.

About 50% of men managed to get away from being a breeder, though getting a proper job is even harder. Hell, only a few hundred people actually have a mutual relationship with anyone and have children for the sake of having children, rather than have a daughter and abandon any possible male born. Like with most families these days.

Izuku tapped Katsuki and the shoulder "Hey Kacchan. After school, can we go to Municipal Beach? I have to show you something really important."

"That trash heap? Why the hell should I go there?"

"You'll see. Trust me, it'll get us out of being breeders I know it!" Katsuki seemed surprised before putting back on his stern face and giving him a thumbs up as the resumed their focus on class work.

-Elsewhere-

Two teenagers were walking with each other, one having blonde hair and the other being a brunette. The two then walked into a mall as a multitude of body guards followed them in and made sure that there were no signs of trouble.

"Sena, honestly. Why'd you buy their family business." The brunette sighed in disappointment

"I already told you Momo. They wouldn't sell me their son for less than 60,000 Yen. He wasn't even that cute yet they were treating him like he was some great stallion. Though he did smell like one."

"Really? 60,000 Yen? This is a human life Sena. It should have been at least 2,234,500 Yen."

"Like hell! I may be rich but I'm not "I'll take a piss on the moon" rich!" The two bantered on for a little while longer as they began to shop for clothes.

These were two very rich girls discussing how much a life was worth. One of them was Sena Shōkan, and the other was Momo Yaoyorozu. They were here at the mall to simply hang out and buy what they wanted. They first made sure that it was closed to everyone else except them before going there. Just to get a feel of the place.

As the talked, someone who shouldn't really be there was watching. She wanted to greet the two actually. She walked out and grabbed their attention. "Ah! Here are the two special guests! I hope you can find everything here, yes?" The two looked over and saw the manager of the mall.

"Oh, it's just you Jaakuna Meinu." Said Sena as she walked over "You wanted to check on us right?"

"Yep! This mall is one of the best in Japan and I'm hoping it keeps up to your standards."

"Well it certainly seems to. Quite clean looking as well." Momo commented as she looked up at the lighting above.

Jaakuna moved her brown hair as she too looked up "Well we have to be after all. This place can also act as a bunker for natural disasters and possible villain attacks. Especially with that woman burning down homes and stealing people. Have you noticed that all of the people she's stolen are women with weak Quirks or simply Quirkless women. Odd right?"

"Yeah, I did kind of notice that." Thought Sena "Maybe I can ask my Mom if we can go over to the detective agency and take a look. I might even take my "Dad" with me as well."

"Well wouldn't that be a fun experience. Anyways, enjoy your time here. You have the whole day after all." Juukuna then walked away as her eyes turned in to gold and a shit eating grin grew on her face "Now all I have to do is wait and see what the detectives pick up. After all, only the strong can survive. And if that's to happen, then the weakest of women have to go. Men will soon follow after." She then strutted away, knowing that she had fooled two heirs of the richest families in Japan.

-With Midoriya and Bakugo-

Once the school day ended, Izuku and Katsuki took off to go to Municipal Beach to see what Izuku was talking about. "I swear to God Deku this better be good."

"It will Kacchan, I know you'll love it." He ran in front of the ash blonde as they then made it to the trash heap covered beach.

Izuku then lead Katsuki to an open spot in all the rubble and dropped down to show him the bit of work he did. "What the hell is all of this?"

"Well I met a trainer who said that I can become a hero by cleaning this beach, and well...I wanted you to join as well."

"Trainer? What hero chick would teach us how to be heroes?!"

"Not a chick!" Yelled All Might behind him as he dropped down behind Katsuki "But one fo the strongest men!"

"All Might! Deku how the hell did you convince All Might to train you?!" Bakugo demanded as he shook the green haired boy.

"I-I met him yesterday and after talking with him, I convinced him that he should train us to be a hero one day! I swear that's what happened."

"By...doing what exactly?" What could they do to become heroes? They were surrounded by garbaaaagge and they were gonna pick it up, wern't they.

"We'll be cleaning this beach as we do some dieting and many tother things to make sure that you become a hero!" Yep I was right.

"Aright hen All Might, but U.A.'s entrance exam is in like what, ten months? How the hell can we make our bodies Heroics Department worthy?"

"Well...that's the thing..."

"We may not be able to make it to the Hero Department Kacchan. But we can make it to Gener-"

"No!" Katsuki yelled. He was pissed at this stupid idea now.

"W-what is it young Bakugo?"

"We're not going to just give up and go to the General Studies shit! We're making it to the Heroics Department no matter what!"

"B-but Kacchan, we need to have Quirk, and a good one if that to make it into the Heroics Department. Besides, the General Studies is a Plan B."

"Well Plan B's are crap! Plab B's mean that you've given up on what you were trying to do and I'm not gonna give up! Ya hear me! I'm either going into U.A.'s Heroics Department or not going to U.A. and that's final!"

"Young Bakugo, please listen to me. You can head for the Department of Heroics, but if you don't make it, then you can go to General Studies. You can still become a hero from there. That's all we're saying." Katsuki scoffed as he looked around him.

"So we have to pick up all of this in ten months huh? Well then, what are we waiting for? We got work to do!" All Might smiled as he started to explains the ins and out of what they were doing as Izuku was deep in thought.

What happens when he's given All Mights Quirk? What about the friendship he has with Kacchan? The trust broken once he finds out what he'll be receiving or has? Is it really worth doing that? He looked on at the two blondes he idolized for most of his life and sighed. He'll have to deal with that later.

There began a hellish ten months. All Might presented the American Dream Plan to us and we followed it along with adding some routines of our own, like going to the gym and drinking protein shakes instead of milk and what not. They had to lift tires, run back and forth for hours, get a certain amount of sleep, eat a certain amount and certain type of food, do training in the rain, and heat, do swimming to make sure the waters were clean, and even when they puked, they would move forward.

All Might even had to show Katsuki his deflated form, which shocked the hell out of the teen, which lead to an explanation. "I had a battle long ago that left me heavily wounded, which mean that I had shorter intervals to be a hero. About 3-4 hours every day. I didn't tell anyone because the world needs to know that men and women alike can be strong symbols of peace; unbroken and powerful enough to protect others. You must keep this a secret from everyone else, understood?"

Very different from the explanation to Izuku, but conveyed the same meaning. They continued this as the U.A. Entrance Exam date came closer and closer. Although Izuku was slightly unnerved by this, Katsuki couldn't help but smile. After all, if All Might can smile with the prejudice against him, then why couldn't he? Day in day they cleaned up the beach, and now it was 4 months away from the U.A. Entrance Exam.

All Might walked up to the beach to see how the beach was completely clean. Not a scrap of garbage left. He then saw his students laying on the sand, gasping for breath with their shirts off and their shoes off to the side. Katsuki was always slim, and Izuku skinny, but now they had some muscle under their belt.

All Might then noticed how Midoriya seemed to have a horizontal scar along his waist line, and asked about it "Say young Midoriya, where'd you get that scar?" He looked up and saw what All Might was looking at, and his demeanor seemed to change completely.

"W-well I got it a long time ago...from my sister." All Might went no further as Midoriya was then reminded of something "Say All Might, shouldn't I-I mean WE, get some martial arts training if we want to be heroes?"

"Good idea young Midoriya! Even though martial arts has taken a back seat in the hero world nowadays, it's still important to train you mind and soul. Plus, since you have an extra 4 months, it'll be good to have a different routine instead of picking up trash for a couple hours everyday." The two disciples looked at each other and grinned. There were practically countless martial arts schools in Japan, and all they had to do was choose a good one, and begin their new form of training.

Katsuki decided to go to a school for Japanese Kickboxing while Izuku decided to go to a school for Taido, which is run by the Kendo family.


	4. Ballas Moniker

Rumi Usagiyama, otherwise known as Miruko was the number 11 hero and was slowly rising in popularity and rank. Her large rabbit ears and white hair gave her the feel of an albino rabbit which some would consider cute. She simply said that it was 'an effective Quirk to kick ass.' She could jump hundreds of feet in the air, run at high speeds, and could even hear a heartbeat if she really wanted to.

She could do all of these things, and has encountered a multitude of challenges and complex situations. But this one was completely new.

She was sitting at a dinner enjoying her carrot cake and coffee when a woman in glasses came up to me. She had white hair with red streaks and her skin looked soft with her blue eyes looking nervously at her. Miruko smiled as she offered a seat. "Want to sit down?" She could talk with a fan for a little bit after all.

"O-oh! Thank you." She took the seat across from the circular table as sat upright "U-um can I get an autograph? A-and maybe y-you can answer a q-question of mine?"

"Sure." The blue eyes woman smiled as she pulled out a piece of paper and I quickly signed it.

"Ms. Miruko...um...is it true that you can hear something as quiet as a heartbeat?" The ebony woman smiled. This wasn't a new question and it was one the easiest question to answer.

"Yep. And I can hear how...erratic your heartbeat is. Nervous?" The red streaked haired woman nodded as Miruko giggled "You a big fan of mine?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, you're really strong, popular, and well..." The woman didn't finish her sentence and Miruko couldn't help but wonder what it could have been.

"Well what? Come on I like complements to you know~" She loved to mess with other people. They always said how strong, powerful and smart she was. Popular was always second to powerful or strong so she was just somewhat waiting to hear another one of her fans compliments. Nothing new.

"...And you're really hot." Fuyumi nervously said, which almost made Rumi's heart skip a beat. Almost. It was more like a hiccup than anything else.

She had never heard anyone call her hot. She'd heard 'you look great' or 'that outfit fits you perfectly'. But those were at public outings and interviews. She never thought about it, but no one had actually called her hot. Her friends called her cute when she's drunk, but that was about it. This girl had some guts in that smooth body of hers.

Miruko then handed back Fuyumi's paper back, and when the white haired woman look at her autograph, she noticed how under Miruko's signature, there was a phone number. She looked up to see the rabbit woman wink at her as she got over a waiter and paid for her food as Fuyumi simply froze in place. Still thinking about the possibilities of why THE Miruko would give her, a school teacher, her phone number. Fuyumi quickly put the number into her contacts and texted the number. A second later, Miruko replied.

Fuyumi: Hi

Miruko: Hi

Fuyumi: Say why did you give me your number?

Miruko: Cause you called me hot.  
And you're pretty cute.

Fuyumi: You think so?

Miruko: Yep! Say, you never did tell me your name.

Fuyumi: Oh! Sorry! My name is Fuyumi Todoroki

Miruko: Mine's Rumi Usagiyama. Nice you meet you Todoroki.

Fuyumi: You to Usagiyama.

Miruko: Anyways, I have to go on patrol. How about we meet up some time tonight?

Fuyumi: Sure! Where would we meet?

Miruko: How about a Akasaka Sushi Steakhouse?

Fuyumi: That sounds good. So 8 o'clock?

Miruko: Yep. See you there.

Fuyumi looked at her phone before she started to breathe again. That was probably the most tense conversations she's ever had. Which was something cause she had A LOT of tense conversations in her household. Now she needed to get something nice on. She had a date tonight after all.

-With Izuku-

After Inko signed Izuku up for the Taido martial arts school, he went over tot he beach once more. He saw All Might in his deflated form sitting on the sand looking that the ocean. Izuku walked up and sat down next to him. "I signed up for a Taido martial arts school All Might. I think Kacchan's doing a Kickboxing school or something." The blonde nodded as he stood up and patted his legs.

"That's good young Midoriya. Taido is the way of the body after all. My Quirk would be perfect for it. Speaking of." He then pulled a hair from his head and handed it to Midoriya "Eat this hair and you'll inherit my Quirk. And with the help of Taido and many other people, you'll be able to control it, and help bring peace tot he world!" Izuku looked at his with a crazed stare. he had to eat...All Might's hair to be given his Quirk?

"Wait, why do I have to eat your HAIR to be given your Quirk?" The two things were unrelated, like, completely.

"You have to ingest my DNA to be given my Quirk. So unless you want to drink an unknown amount of my blood, you'll eat this strand of hair, and wait a few hours for it to settle within your body. Izuku nodded as he then ate the hair, tasting the dryness of it as he tried to hold back his instinct to take out any hair that would enter his mouth. Once he swallowed, his anxiety began to build up.

"Don't be nervous my boy! Once it settles, you'll have overwhelming power at your fingertips. Martial arts will help you master your body and therefore, how to master the Quirk that I have now bestowed upon you." The green haired boy slowly nodded as he received a text from his mother.

"I gotta go buy some groceries for my mom All Might. I'll see you later!" Izuku sped off as All Might smiled. That boy going to be something one day he just knows it. But will the world accept the fact that he too has a gift? Or will they reject him completely. He honestly didn't know.

-That Night-

Rumi Usagiyama was in front of the Akasaka Sushi Steakhouse, waiting for her date to arrive. It was 7:56 PM, and Miruko was kinda tired of taking selfies. She took a look around and saw her date. Her date, Fuyumi Todoroki had dawned a white pencil dress with a back v neck and short sleeve. Miruko had decided to were a white crop top with a bronze leather jacket and jeans. She couldn't help but give Fuyumi a reassuring smile as she held onto her hand and walked into the steakhouse.

Once in, Miruko used her reserved seats to sit down by a shared table. She ordered a Ramuné while Fuyumi had a Sprite. "So, what do you do. You know, for a living in all." Asked Miruko

"Oh! Uh, I teach at a school. I'm an english teacher." Miruko smirked as she decided to test this out

"So you can understand this?" She asked in english as Fuyumi nodded

"Nice" Rumi reverted back to Japanese before continuing "I must ask though, do you have a breeder? Cause I used to have one." Fuyumi shook her head "Yeah, he looked ok, though he kept on getting handsy so I sold him off to someone else. I got 300,000 Yen from him, so I guess I got something back."

"Oh...I have to wait and see who my brothers choose. One of them has already been sold. I have two more left now." Fuyumi didn't like admitting it, but she didn't find it fun to treat her brothers like some prized bull; making them choose between people that they may not even like. Her kind heart couldn't let her conscience get off guilt free.

"That kind of sucks. I was born with a couple of sisters. I could have had a brother, though when my parents found out that they might have a son, they aborted him, along with another one fo my siblings that didn't have an identifiable gender at the time." Fuyumi gasped as their chief for the day came in and began to make their food.

"Oh my god that's horrible."

"I know right? I even got a little queazy when I found out. But it was their choice. Not mine. I just have to live on." The two looked at their drinks as their food was made and they ate in silence. Breeders were always a hit or miss conversation at the table. Either you have someone who agrees that they suck or someone that points out what most of them have to face everyday.

They ate their rice with bits of egg and corn within it. Fuyumi then decided to make a somewhat risky decision. She placed her head on Miruko's shoulder and sighed "Well, I guess you'll need some comforting...right?" Rumi couldn't help but laugh as she hugged her date.

"Man you are a spunky little lesbian." She kissed Fuyumi on the head as her face turned tomato red "You want desert?" Fuyumi nodded once more as they ordered a chocolate ice cream and ate it together.

Miruko spoon fed Fuyumi some of the chocolate desert, and Fuyumi did the same to Miruko. They had a good night. They paid for their food and Miruko took Fuyumi home in the beautiful crisp night. Fuyumi shivered, and Miruko gave her the leather coat that she wore. "Won't you be cold?" Asked Fuyumi, not wanting to be any trouble for the Pro Hero.

"No I'll be fine. I've worn my costume during the winter, now THAT sucked. Besides, the night is to beautiful worry about being cold. Just like you." Now Fuyumi couldn't help bu be embarrassed. Her date was just rattling off compliment after compliment. She couldn't describe the warmth she had in her chest, but if felt...good. Like she was protected.

They made it to her house, and Miruko led her to her door. "Here you go Todoroki. I...I had a fun night with you."

"Yeah, I did too." Fuyumi then leaned over and kissed Miruko on the lips before quickly departing, her face red and her anxiety kicking in, telling her to 'Get the hell outta there.' She ran inside her house as Miruko stood there in front of her door, and smiled.

Fuyumi ran to her room and dove into her bed and snuggled into the bed sheets to make her discomfort wither away. Her phone buzzed and she took a look at the screen.

Miruko: We should do this again some time. How about we hand out by the mall tomorrow?

Fuyumi: That would be great.

Miruko: Thanks for the kiss Fuyumi.

She used her first name. One of the highest heroes had used her first NAME. Fuyumi wiggled in bed like an excited 5 year old waiting for Christmas day. Miruko then headed off to her home, and wondered how soon Fuyumi would be willing to be her girlfriend.


	5. Scuffle to Procession

A woman was sitting in her home, reading a book about a dead American President, Benjamin Sharpie, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw no one there. That's when the glass shattered in the other room.

She looked around and saw a huge figure running towards her at full speed. She phased through the floor and into the basement of her home.

The main floor then began to melt as lava poured in. She then jumped up and went into her living room as she ran through the wall and out the door.

She then screamed in pain as a stream of fire burned her right arm and surrounded her like a snake stalking its prey. The intimidating figure then punched her to the ground as the fire dissipated and he carried her off to his master.

-Izuku-

Midoriya walked over to the Taido school and went through it's double doors. There he saw a man with grey hair moping the wood floors and two other teens his age sparing with each other.

The man looked at him and bowed "Ah! Welcome Midoriya. You here to train?" Midoriya nodded as he walked over.

"Good. As you know, we work on stretching first before starting off with anything else, so be ready in 2." Midoriya nodded once more as he took off his shoes by the door and took off his hoodie.

The two that he saw walked over. A boy with dark red hair and glasses wen tip to him and held out his hand. "Hi. My name's Hammond Ryder, though you can call me Huron." Izuku shook his hand as he introduced himself.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya. I...have no nick name, so Midoriya is fine." The girl next to him had strong orange hair held out her hand.

"My name's Itsuka Kendo-"

"Otherwise known as Yoshikage Kira's dream."

"I'm not you weirdo." She punched his shoulder lightly as he played victim.

"Help! I've been attacked by an orange with fists!"

"Ew I touched a dumb read moron." The two continued their fun bickering as the old man returned once more.

"Come on you two. He's here train with us. He could've been with the other students but he paid a little extra to be with us. Be nice at least."

"Ok." They said in unison as they looked back at Izuku

"Anyways, you'll be training with Huron here Midoriya. Well start with stretching and then work on some light foot work."

"Got it Kendo." He and Huron walked over and sat in the cold wooden floor as he copied what Huron was doing.

The redheads started to bend their left knee as the extended their right leg. Hey then switched leg stretching after a minute and then stood up.

They started to jump up and down then jump on their right foot, then left, then right, then left. They switched feet over and over again until they eventually stopped.

"Alright. Midoriya, you'll watch as Huron and I spar, or Jissen as it's also called. Izuku backed away as Kendo and Huron got into a fighting stance and began their spar.

Kendo jumped to him as Huron jumped back and then jumped forward to catch Kendo off guard. The orange haired girl then did a tornado kick and hit him in the shoulder.

Huron moved tot he right as he then grabbed her shoulder, leaned back and pushed her upwards with his feet, sending her over him and onto the wood floor. Kendo rolled over to him and leaped off he ground to kick him.

Huron got knocked back and landed on the floor as Kendo then stood over him and placed her knee on his chest and her left arm held onto his right shoulder "You know it's funny how half the stuff we do isn't even Taido sometimes."

"Well we can't exactly call ourselves the school of "Random Martial Arts Moves"." Kendo then got off of him and pulled him up as Midoriya quietly clapped.

"That looked really good." He praises as Huron smiled.

"Aw, thanks for praising me and no one else." Kendo slapped the back of his head as then walked over to Midoriya.

"You'll spar soon. But for now we'll do some more exercises and workouts. How long do you plan on staying here. Just curious."

"For three to four months or so."

"Ok. Before you leave you'll spar us both. Deal?"

"Deal." He shook both of their hands as they wen rove the principals of Taido.

-With Katsuki-

"You think you'll become strong?!" Asked the instructor

"Yeah!" Yelled Katsuki

"You think you're tough?"

"Yeah!"

"You think you can kick my ass?!"

"YEAH!"

"Then lets fight!" The two then rushed each other as blows to their bodies grew and grew. A perfect master and student relationship

-In the Meta Order Lair-

The woman slowly awoke, her head feeling like it could explode as her nerves were then set on fire; she screamed in agony as a door opened and a woman with golden eyes walked in. "Hello Katniss, are you comfortable?"

Katniss looked are confused: wasn't she the owner of the mall that she would go to? "I'm sure your in pain, but that's expected from someone who's been through what you have." Katniss then looked at her body and cried in horror as she saw her limbs attached to wires and what ski she had left was covered in a black crust, and was growing on her.

"I'll just fill your chamber here with some liquid to...speed up the process." She pressed a button as a glass tube appeared around her as water filled up.

She screamed more and more as the water then went over her mouth and her body wen reimpose and her screams silenced. The woman with gold eyes then left the room as the black crust covered Katnisses body, and morphed her for the worse.

-With All Might-

Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as All Might was watching the news in disappointment of himself.

Yet another person has been taken and another house was burned. He couldn't figure out who it was, even with the new footage showing what the person looked like. Now people weren't so sure that it was a woman anymore, and reporters were coming to him for answers. He had no siblings. He used to have a sister, but she died long ago.

That's what he told them anyways. She was probably alive, he'll, she's probably the one behind all of these attacks. But to him and the rest of his family, she's dead to them. They wouldn't forgive what she had done.

Besides, it's not really her doing this per say. More like the person in her ski is doing this.


	6. The Day Before Examination

"More reports indicate that the terrorist that's been burning down houses and stealing women has moved on to other countries. Japan wises them lily I That they may in fact capture the vile villain that has done this. On a side note, stolen military weapons have yet to be found more on that story later on—" The news was now full of the terrorist attacks and now stolen military weapons?

It was like the world was going to shit and we were just reporting what was happening rather Han coming up with a solution. It's really sad to be honest. Almost tragic.

Izuku looked back at his notes about heroes that were shown today and closed his notebook and set it aside. His mom and sister still don't know about his Quirk and he was getting nervous. He knew that Izumi was going to U.A., so what would happen if they both get into the same class? What will she do to him?!

She was terrifying to him, and her being with him almost 24/7 was like a huge disaster waiting to happen. One were he might die and she'll be sent off to some reform. Or something.

He stood up and stretched. He was nervous for the battle against Kendo and Ryder today. Four months have passed, and he felt ready, but also REALLY didn't want to fight two people who were so much more advanced then him.

Kacchan was with someone whom he described as "A cooler, male version of my mother." Which is weird but his master fit the mold, so we left it at that.

Izuku cracked his knuckles and put on some jeans and a white t-shirt with 'Gym Shirt' written on the front of it. For some reason, he felt like something miraculous will happen today, though he didn't know why he would think that, so he brushed it off and ran to the Dojo to meet his friends.

-At the Dojo-

Izuku walked into the door. That was mistake number one, with the second being that he didn't expect what came next.

Itsuka and Hammond came flying at him from his right and left side. Izuku immediately held out his arms as their legs crashed into his arms.

Hammond jumped back and pounced at his knees and Kendo rammed into his chest and toppled Izuku onto the front mat. He barely made it ten feet in the dojo.

Hammond was laughing his face off under Izuku's legs as Itsuka googled as she moved off Izuku's chest and pulled him up "Come on Midoriya, we're not done with your whopping today."

He nodded, still dazed by the double attacking as he shook his head and looked at Kendo's hazel green eyes. "Alright then. Though we'll have to make them quick. I gotta go somewhere tomorrow and I don't want to be covered in but kicking bruises."

She nodded as she and Ryder glanced at each other and got into their stance "Ready?"

"Ready." The three of them then leaped at each other for a brawl as Kendo's father smirked at their spar.

"They sure are strong. He might be able to challenge me. With help of course."

-With Miruko and Fuyumi-

Dating someone for four months is a sign that the two partners truly care for each other and that they're ready to face many problems together.

Though meeting Fuyumi's parents was a bit much in Miruko's opinion.

The snowflake of a girlfriend kinda tricked her into simply going off to some restaurant for a nice breakfast, then she dropped the ball as they were a few blocks away. Like a snake. Well, a cute sneaky snake for Fuyumi's sake.

She didn't like keeping a secret, but she didn't want me to go on patrol, which she's quickly figured out was an excuse to avoid certain situations. I slept on the couch when she figured that one out.

Now we were in front of a fine dinning resort with spinning doors and a white marble exterior. Rumi gulped in nervousness, Fuyumi then squeezed her hand lightly as they walked into the building.

A waiter brought them to a table where a woman and man sat down. The woman looked so much like Fuyumi, with her white hair and soft face. And next to her was what Rumi could infer was Fiyumi's biological father. His red hair and somewhat distant eyes gave her a weird impression, but she shook of her jitteriness and sat down across from them.

"Hi! You must be Rumi. We've heard so much about you." Said Fuyumi's mother. Miruko shook her and her fathers hand as a conversation began.

"My name is Rei Todoroki, and this is her father, Enji Todoroki."

"Nice to meet you Rumi." His voice was stern, but it left room for a lot more voices. Almost emotionless.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Fuyumi here says that you're the Hero Miruko. I was just so surprised that you two started dating!" Rei was an obvious fan and her father couldn't help but smile at Rei's reaction.

"W-well your daughter seems to...well...how would I describe it...entrance me? She simply asked me for an autograph and gave me a nice enough compliment for me to see what else could happen."

"Awww, that's so cute! Enji here was an arrogant one, but I looked through his act and saw a man who was acting on fear." She touched his shoulder and he held onto her hand.

"Everyone feels fear in their lives. You just have to wait for it. Which is the worst thing about anything and everything."

"Right?" The four of them laughed and Miruko realized something-

-Later That day-

"- I was overreacting!"

"Yeah you were." Quipped Fuyumi.

"Oh stop it. Yes, I may have assumed a thing or two about your parents. But now I know." Fuyumi looked around and stared at the Sakura trees that were off to the side.

"So when will I meet your parents?" Miruko sighed once more. She was asking this again?

"Babe, we've been over this, my parents are the worst, and aren't as NEARLY as good as yours now that I've compared."

"But I'll need to meet them sooner or later, why can't I do it now?"

"Because if my parents saw your father sitting at the table with us, they would ha e immediately labeled you as not good enough and ignore anything that contradicts their thoughts about you. They're stubborn, unflinchingly mean people that I don't want to introduce you to in our life together."

"But then they'll possibly ruin our relationship later on in our life. Do you want them to ruin our marriage?!"

"No..."

"Then come on. Please, let us meet then we'll introduce our parents to each other."

"No Fuyumi."

"Fine. The I won't do what you want in bed for a whole month. I'll be in charge."

"What?! I can't just cuddle you for a month, I need the good stuff!"

"Then let me meet your parents." Miruko now had to choose between scissoring Fuyumi and letting her meet her parents, or NOT scissoring Fuyumi and NOT letting her meet her parents.

She decided to go with option A. "Fine, you can meet my parents." She grumbled as Fuyumi did a little cheer.

"Yes! Guess what you're getting tonight~" Miruko's ears perked up as the largest smile grew on her face.

"I'm soooo gonna make you regret what you've made me do here."

"What, make family bonds stronger?" She said

"No, for unleashing the demons that are my parents you little frost nip."


	7. UA Entrance Exam

Izuku ran towards the U.A. building, making sure that his sister didn't see him. One thing that would suck if he made it to U.A. is the fact that his sister would be there, and therefore be everywhere in his life. At home and at school. Forever.

He shivered as he went down the concrete walkway as some females gave him and...somebody else? Weird looks. Izuku turned around and saw Kacchan growling at them in annoyance.

"Kacchan! I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?"

"Hey Deku. I've been fine. Though these assholes don't k so the meaning of "accepting of anyone" on the U.A. webpage."

Izuku simply walked with him until he tripped over himself. He braced for the ground, only to find himself floating in the air. "It's my Quirk, sorry for stopping you. But...it's a bead omen to trip and fall, and you'll need all the help you can get."

"I-uh, um...t-thank you."

"Your welcome. See ya later, I guess!" The brunette that saved him then walked off as Kacchan gave him an odd look.

"Jesus, I though with the That red head chick that you'd be able to talk to girls."

"Well, I-I was kinda surprised by her niceness...which proves that not all women are assholes!" Katsuki scoffed as the two then walked into the building.

"Hello everyone!" Said a woman with brown heir; her voice almost acting like surround sound.

"So rod you may k ow me as Amplifier, but today I'll be the one to instruct you on how U.A.'s Entrance Exam will follow."

"Wow! Her Quirk is so cool! It's like speakers are everywhere."

"Yeah...like in my damn head." Katsuki mumbled

"The test will last for ten minutes, and in those ten minutes you will have to destroy these three types of robots." A screen then showed three slightly different robots, All with a number on them. "There's a one pointer, two pointer, and a three pointer. You have to get the highest score if you want to make here. We only accept the top 40 people into the Hero Course, so you better give it your all. Now, who here's ready!" The students erupted in excitement as Amplifier quieted then down.

"Now, is there any questions?"

"I have one." Said a girl with bright pink hair with golden tips at the ends of them. "This paper shows four robots, why's that?"

"Well because he fourth one is more like an obstacle that you have to avoid. It'll be big and awfully hard for you to ignore, but I'm sure you'll do fine." The girl then looked around and stared at Izuku, like she was looking into his soul.

"I guess we got some boys who have quite a pare of balls."

"Yeah, at least we have some." Retorted Katsuki

The crowd 'ooooh-ed' at both of them as Amplifier sighed. "Look, anyone can apply for the Hero Course, but not everyone will make it. Anyways, you guys better do Plus Ultra!" The crowd yelled again as everyone then got I tot he locker rooms to change.

There was only Katsuki and Midoriya here. No other males had applied for the Hero Course, except them. Katsuki had a black tank top with jogging pants while Izuku had a blue track suit.

"You ready Deku."

"Y-yeah. I'm just nervous."

"I'll just pull out he stupid robots wires. We'll see what they'll do about that."

"I may do the same..." In all of these months, Izuku ever tried to test out his Quirk. He was nervous that he in fact destroy something in the process, and ever since he cleaned he beach, it was no longer safe to do anything like that there.

All he could do was hope that his body was ready, and that he'd make it in the Hero Course. The two of them went to their separate testing areas, with Izuku going to Area-A and Bakugo Area-B.

Izuku waited for the exam to start, when he noticed the girl from before. He slowly walked I've to her. "U-um...thank for saving me at the front of-"

"Start!" Yelled Amplifier, making everyone realize what they were doing and run towards the gate, pushing Izuku to the ground.

"Ow..." Why were girls always so mean?"

He stood up and ran after the group of teens as he then encountered his first robot. He jumped back to avoid its robotic are as he then leaped forward, only for the robot to be destroyed before he could make it.

A girl with pitch back hair and red eyes had destroyed it, though her body seems to have not moved at all. "Get out of here weakling."

Izuku ran off to the main section of the fake city and saw the girl from before destroying robots, the pinkette that called him and Kacchan out crushing the robots. Everyone was doing something as he had now done nothing.

He then felt a rumble in the ground as a multistory tall robot loomed over them. "What?! That's the obstacle robot?!" Cried out Izuku as it got closer and closer.

He got up and started to run away from it, he then heard a cry for help. He saw the brunette girl on the ground with the pinkette from earlier trying to help her out. "This stupid rubble can kiss my-" He didn't hear the rest of her rubble insults, cause he jumped high off into the air, at speeds reminiscent to All Might.

He readied his fist as he then punched the front of the robot, it's face caving in on its self as it fell onto the ground. His legs and right arm were now broken. Severely broken.

Gravity then kicked in and he began falling down towards the ground. His screams filling the air as the concrete floor got closer. He didn't t k so what to do except pinch the ground once more to save the rest of his body.

He felt his face then get slapped as his body briefly floated on the ground as he fell with a light thud. The females around got closer to him as Amplifier called out the end of the exam.

Did...did a man just...jump a hundred feet in the air and punch a huge ass robot? No way...that's got to be a chick...right? The pinkette decided to check by flipping his body over and thought of a test that would work.

She slapped him multiple times to wake him up, his groggy voice alerting his conciseness was now awake. "Wha-?" He was met with huge breasts in his face and nature went to his Mini-Izuku.

That confirmed that this was indeed a man. It just WHO was he?


	8. The Perfect Girls

Izuku was more nervous than ever before. He couldn't contact All Might and Katsuki seemed to be off doing something else. Right now, he was kinda alone. And when surrounded by dozens of angry Quirked females, you need your allies.

-Earlier-

He had been running in the street to go pick up some groceries for his mom. She had asked him to get some fruit and meats, a few spices and an extra thing or two of stuff. He usually does this every other week so it's not new.

But the same sort of thing happens every week, so it makes the usual look REALLY old. He would enter the store, get what he needs, see some women berating his existence, then buy the foods and leave. Quick but annoying.

So he decided to go off on a different route home this time. His Quirk was so powerful that his limbs practically blew up. There was no current news on him, so that was good, but his paranoia was growing at a rapid rate.

He was waking down a different street when he saw a group of females attack a man on the ground. "You better give me your fucking money breeder before we fucking rape the shot out of you!" He shook in fear as he handed over his wallet as they took it and laughed "Now for the rape part..."

"Stop!" Yelled Izuku, making the group turn around and growl.

"Back away peasant, or you'll be next."

"I don't care! He's in trouble and I'm gonna stop you!" He ran up to the females with a flying side kick to one their stomachs, and then punched the others chin.

The biggest one grabbed his arm, and out of instinct, he backhanded her as he kicked her knee and punched her face.

The others got pissed "You runt! You're gonna die today!" The leader of the group then had a green aura cover her body as her muscles got two times bigger and she rammed into Izuku, shoulder first.

He flew a a few feet and then flick his finger: a concussive blast then erupted from his finger, knocking them all back and sending him soaring into the air.

After a two minutes of airtime, Izuku fell back to the ground and landed...in the female section of a private bathhouse. For the rich.

The roof caved in as he fell into the warm water like a cannon ball. He got back up, his index finger in incredible pain and the rest of his body groaned in pain. He looked around and saw...the pinkette from yesterday, a blonde, black haired brunette, and a few others with a rainbow of colors. All of whom wanted to maim him eight times over.

"I...um..." He was then grabbed by the blonde, her face covers in sweat and her face contorted in rage.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't save you breeder!" Izuku then used his other index finger to send her through the wall as he once again flew through the opposite wall and onto the street.

The other girls stared at the boy in awe and confusion. She didn't do that, so...he must've done it. Was...he really a she? They walked over as he slowly got up and yelped in pain was that his body was enduring.

"Ow...ow...ow..." He looked up and got into his knees.

"I'm so sorry for intruding! I swear that I won't even see you again!" Some of them snorted as two of them curiously got closer.

"How did you do that? And why do you...look so male?" He was now confused.

"I-I am a male. And I i was able to do that...cause...I have a Quirk. Like All Might."

"Bullshit." Said the blonde that grabbed him. Her body was covered in rubble and dirt, but she was fine either way.

Well almost. Her towel was completely off. She walked up to him, she was still angry. "No man can have a Quirk. I'm so sure that All Might was a chick and became a fucking trans. So, where's your prof that your a man."

"Um, Sena."

"What Momo!" She yelled

"Two things. Look at his pants, and...your towel is off of your body." Sena looked down and saw Izuku's tent and her nudity.

Now her pride was shot at, and her embarrassment shot up to 11. "Gah! Momo, towel now!" Izuku turned around as Momo made a towel for her and handed it to her.

He then felt something hit his head as he fell onto the ground. He woke up later, tied in a chair and someone injecting a serum into his arm. He shook in his chair and saw all the girls from the bathhouse in proper clothing, all of it looking expensive as hell.

"Now boy. What are you thinking." Asked the pinkette 'Hah! That truth serum will make him say anything that his mind goes to. This will be nice and easy.' She thought

"You got huge boobs." All of their faces flushed in red, not quite expecting that. "I mean so serious honkers. A real set of badonkers. Packing some dobonhonkeros."

"Alright that's-"

"Massive dohoonkabhankoloos. Big old tonhongerekoogers."

"Stop it already!" Yelled Momo in desperation

"And you got even BIGGER bonkhonagahoogs. Humongous Hungolomghonoloughongous!" He was the slapped by the brunette as she then put flex tape over his mouth.

"Yeah, great idea Sena." The pinkette mocked

"Shut up Karina!" They the decided to bring him back to his home. With some explaining to his mother.


	9. Secrets and Explanations

"What are you doing with my son?" Asked Inko to the group of teens holding him.

Sena looked down and scratched the back of her head in minor embarrassment "Well he...crashed through the roof in our bathhouse, I planed to beat him up, but then he sent me flying through a wall with...his Quirk." Inko froze in shock as she did a double take.

"His...what?"

"He sent me through a wall with his fingers, and said that he had a Quirk. Then we..." She didn't exactly want to tell her that they tried to interrogate him with truth serum and he started rattling on about how big their boobs are. And then later knocked him out to bring him here.

Inko however didn't care about what the girl was going to say next, but focused on the fact that her son had a QUIRK. Something that only one other man had in the entirety of human history. Her baby had that?!

She motioned them to carefully hand him over to her as she brought him through the door. "T-thank you for bringing him here."

"You're welcome ma'am." Said Momo as they walked off, pondering about Izuku and his apparent Quirk.

That's when an idea popped into their head. What if they told a news broadcaster?

Inko dragged Izuku's now unconscious body to the couch as she then got her phone called up one of her closest friends.

"Hey Mitsuki."

"Hi Inko. What's up?"

"I just got the craziest news!"

-Later-

Izuku woke up, groggy from being knocked out...by a group of teens his age. He started to grow red at what he had admitted to them about their bust and covered his face in shame. How could he have thought of those things? And have said them?!

He didn't care that he had been injected with truth serum, he still said what he thought. And what he thought was so...perverted. He was pretty sure that Itsuka would have strangle him for saying those things, much less thinking them.

He then looked at his phone and saw missed texts from Kacchan and All Might. Izuku practically jumped out of the couch and ran over to the beach where the texts told him to go.

-At The Beach-

Izuku ran over to the two blondes in front of him in a hurry. While All Might seemed to be off put, Kacchan looked outrageously pissed. "What is it that you-" He was punched to the ground by the ash blonde in rage.

"You have a FUCKING Quirk?!" He yelled

Izuku held his chin in pain as he looked up at his best friend "Kacchan I-I, uh I just-"

"Japanese mother fucker, do you speak it?!"

"What?!"

"You fucking heard me! How in the high hell, do you have a Quirk?!"

"What! How did-"

"I swear to god if you say what again I will beat your ass!"

"I'm sorry but how did you find out? I mean, I haven't told-"

"Bullshit!"

"What?"

"Say what again! I dare you, I double dare you mother fucker!" Izuku didn't know what to do right now. Kacchan was BEYOND pissed; Enraged beyond belief.

"Boys boys, stop this! I'll explain everything!" Cried out All Might in his skinny form. The two looked at each other and back to the pro hero.

"Bakugo. Midoriya has my Quirk. I gave it to him months ago and he's been training to use it. That's why I allowed you both to do martial arts in the first place. To become more balanced individuals and bring peace to yourselves."

"I don't give a shit about peace to myself I want to know why he was given a Quirk in the first place!"

"I met the boy before I met you, and when I did I saw a spark in him that made me believe that I could bestow my power onto him."

"So you just met, talked and then thought, 'I'll give this random boy the power to blow away city buildings with a single punch'?! In one day you decided to make him your successor. No one else was qualified in the least?!" All Might never really thought about how quickly Midoriya was chosen by him.

But he never regretted it either. "Bakugo. I understand that you are upset. But you must understand that my Quirk must be kept the safest secret you can possibly muster. If others learned of it, there could be disaster." Katsuki looked at his teacher and back to Izuku.

"I overheard your mother talking to mine about you having a Quirk Deku. That's how I know. So now my mother, your mother, and you about your Quirk All Might."

"...And a group of high school girls." Mumbled Midoriya as the two gave him death glares.

"What?" They asked in unison.

-Later That Day-

All TVs were interrupted from their programing to what looked to be a videotaped message. In front of the screen was a hideous monster in a sleeveless hoodie with white crooked teeth and pupil-less eyes. He grinned as his dark and raspy voice filled speakers all over the world.

"Women. Quirks. Both are connected. Never men or Quirks. But what if I was to tell you that you can in fact have a Quirk, men. Yes I'm talking to you breeders. Or ex-breeders once I'm done with you. If you come to the address on the screen, you'll be given a Quirk of our selection, free of charge.

Just think: no more of being a slave to those that pride themselves on beating those weaker than themselves. You can be your own person. Have true love and be like the women. Maybe even stronger. And like I said before, all of this can be free of charge. Your choice."

The world erupted in chaos as everyone went to the address that matches in Japan; not knowing that the person they saw on screen was the same person that incited all of those fire/lava based terrorist attacks not long ago.

One of these viewers was Katsuki Bakugo. He looked at himself and put in the location in his GPS. He was going to gets Quirk and beat Deku once and for all.


	10. Decisions and Castings

Chapter Text

"We're brought here today by the broadcasting sent out the other day about a group of people who can give men Quirks? I'm here live as I ask the people here in line what they have hoped for here and what they plan to do next."

"I want to like - bend metal or breath fire!"

"There's no way in hell that I'll be a breeder. I want my life to have meaning dammit!"

"Can you imagine? Thee people are giving something that so many men have longed for! I almost feel like I'm blessed for being born when I was."

It was just man after man excited for what they would soon get. Although the people giving the Quirks may not have what they want, it was better than nothing.

The first customer went to where they were handing out Quirks, and wrote his name on a piece of paper before sitting in a chair as a masked figure out their hand on his head, and he felt an unknown feeling go through his body.

He got back up woozy, and then used the Quirk that he had requested - Phasing: The ability to phase through walls and objects.

Soon man after man was getting their Quirk, with the only real price being that they needed to sign their name. Politics immediately brought the situation to their attention, and the whole world soon knew of the magical place for men to receive Quirks.

"Well I don't believe that men should be given this sort of power. It's been 200 years of work they have given us Quirks and 200 years of our bodies adapting to the gifts that we've received. You have not undergone these years of biological evolution. And how they're just handing them out left and right is unsettling, yes?"

"I wouldn't call it that. I would call your reaction a desperate attempt to derive out possibility at power Mrs. Graves. If it took you 200 years of evolution to...appropriate yourself with what powers you have, then why should we wait. The sooner we have Quirks, the quicker evolution will bestow us with the same gifts as you. All we ask is for equality: since slavery isn't exactly fun."

"We got the majority vote when that world law was passed, and it's not like every male is forced to be a breeder Mr. Harrison."

"But what majority of gender was there when voting on that law. I'll tell you, women. It was like a 70/30 percentage of women. And you want to know why - because feminists had started to break down governments so much that they could get an overweight diabetic as the Secretary of Health and Human Services for the United States. That sort of power is what led to that law in the first place. The only reason why every male isn't a breeder is because that would violate our right as a person and living being."

Mrs. Graves simply stared at the man as he sighed in disappointment "We now have a chance to be like you...and you try and take it away because of your bias against males. If someone abuses their power, then they'll be punished like everyone else. One person cannot simply represent an entire gender. You should understand this Mrs. Graves. We all should.

-Elsewhere-

The woman with golden eyes sat at her computer screen, smiling to herself at what fruits her plan would produce. The men would be given Quirks, and with a simple command, the Quirks That she gave them would soon take over their psyche, and drive them mad.

This creating the illusion that men could not handle Quirks, and that All Might was the rarest mistake the universe has ever made. She sipped on her tea as she clouded her mind with thoughts on how to kill the Number 3 Hero.

-With All Might At An Interview-

"All Might, do you have any ideas to whom is giving men these Quirks?" Asked the reporter.

"I honestly have no idea as to who is giving men these Quirks, though I do worry that they may in fact be causing more harm then they were intending."

"Do you...not approve of men having Quirks?"

"Wha- no! I'm just saying that certain Quirks require certain body types and that it could be dangerous to give what is essentially and unqualified body the power to walk on water or make fire tornados or whatever."

"So...not all men should have Quirks?"

"I'm saying that there should be some test to make sure that what the man is getting won't kill them in less than 24 hours. It's merely a cautionary idea. Nothing more."

-With Rumi and Fuyumi-

Now these two lesbians were to meet Miruko's parents at Rumi's childhood home. Fuyumi ho early felt kinda scared.

Rumi seems quite content with telling her stories about how her parents are the worst parents ever and would be even worse Grandparents. She didn't believe in everything she said, but she didn't exactly NOT keep all of what's he said in the back of her mind.

They walked up to the somewhat small home, and knocked on the door. It open up to reveal two ebony women, one a few feet shorter than the other. Miruko smiled and hugged them both. "Veré! Ino! I missed you guys so much."

The two women hugged their child as Miruko turned around and looked at Fuyumi. "This is my girlfriend Fuyumi. Sorry for not contacting you, but I wanted to surprise you!" Miruko's parents simply shook their head as they allowed them in.

"Honestly Rumi you never did quite grasp the concept of war if others."

"You didn't tell them?" Asked Fuyumi in her usual nervous tone "Ehat if they were busy today Rumi? Honestly." She crosses her arms as Miruko sighed.

"I'm sorry Fuyumi, I won't do it again."

"So you're her vice of reason?" Asked the short woman Veré "About time." She mumbled.

"Hey-"

"Now now, don't get all upset. You're here to introduce us to Fuyumi here, correct?" Asked Ino

"Yes." Miruko grumbled as the four of them sat at the couch and snacked I some crackers at the table.

"So, Fuyumi."

"Y-Yes."

"What are your thoughts about men having Quirks?" Wondered Ino as Miruko immediately whispered into her ear.

"Here comes the bad stuff. Answer honestly, but expect them to possibly hate your answer." She said quirky as Fuyumi gulped and replied.

"W-well...I...I think as human beings they deserve to have what we have...right?" Veré and Ino squinted at Fuyumi as Miruko's stomach turned: Fuyumi was going to have a bad day.

"So you think that the people that help to create our children should be able to say 'no, I don't want to have sex with you,' or 'you not deserve to have a child?'.

"W-what?"

"Or that men should have power that they may not be able to handle?"

"Well we don't-"

"Or beat women who were simply using their right bestowed upon them by the law?" Fuyumi was quickly overrun with question after question, each one being more sexist and cruel than the last.

Miruko tried to comfort her with hand holding but Fuyumi was starting to fall to tears, and Rumi had enough of this. "Alright stop!" She yelled, making Veré and Ino stop in their questioning.

"Why the are you, you - interesting her?! She's done nothing wrong while you stay your opinion as if it was a fact?"

"Well it's a fact to us." Said Ino, making Miruko want to strangle her parents.

"It's called an opinion for a REASON! So that people like you don't twist fact from opinion and make others bend to your will!" Miruko's mother's were shaken by their daughters out burst, and even more surprised by what came next.

The rabbit hero stood up and took Fuyumi by the hand as she headed towards the door. "I live this woman and you won't stop me from marrying someone of whom I agree with!" She went for the door, but Fuyumi pulled her and away.

"I'm sorry...if I insulted you. And for this." The room quickly started to feel A LOT colder than it originally did.

Miruko recognized this tactic as a means to make her uncomfortable with a quick temperature change: and this was made Ben more affective by the fact that her biological mother was also part rabbit, and her technical stepmom was part snake. So torture for them both.

The two white haired lesbians then ran out as Miruko laughed her head off once they were a block away. "God I never took you for someone that would do that!" She giggles as Fuyumi looked at the nearby Yoshino Cherry's.

"They...just were so mean and...stubborn. And it was only a few minutes!" Rumi looked her girlfriend in the eye and softly kissed her lips.

"Just be glad that I got their stubbornness. And probably everything else from a dad that I'll never meet." Fuyumi hugged her partner and looked into her eyes with love and care.

"Well then, why don't we look for him, huh?"

-With Katsuki-

'I finally have it' He thought to himself 'I finally have a Quirk that'll beat Deku and my stupid sisters Quirk. Now and forever.' He then sent off an electrical current that physically transformed a nearby phone into a multi legged robot that listened to him and him alone.


	11. Alacrity Flimflam

"You...don't want a Quirk?" Asked Kendo to her friend Hammond Ryder.

"Nah, I don't need one. I've gotten this far in life without one. Plus, all the good ones have probably been taken now. So why would I have a Quirk - just to have one?"

Kendo shrugged as the two continued with their cleaning of the dojo. That's when Izuku entered the door and Kendo looked up to see the greenette and smiled. "Oh, hey Izuku!"

"Hey Kendo. Ryder." He nodded as he cleaned the spot he was working on.

"So what are you doing here? Training is tomorrow you know." Reminded Itsuka

"I know. I just needed to use the restroom. It's closer than going all the way home."

"You going somewhere?" Asked Hammond

"Yeah. My mom's taking me to the hospital a couple miles away. Though we have to take the highway to get there."

"Oof. Well good luck." Said the redhead

"Yep. He then went across the mat and into the boys bathroom

Once he closed the door Hammond stood up and peered at Itsuka curiously "Why did your voice sound higher when you talked to Midoriya over there?" He asked the orange haired girl

She looked at him with mild redness in her face as she hesitantly answered "W-well my throat is soar so I spoke a little louder than excepted...you know..." Hammond May have been dumb in some instances, but he wasn't dense. Unlike Izuku.

"You like him, don't you."

"No..." She lied

"Yes. You do. It's pretty obvious." She stared at the ground before breaking character entirely.

"Ok so I might like him, but please don't tell him." She begged as Ryder grew a shit eating from in his face.

"Hah! No." He then ran towards the bathroom calling out Izuku's name "Izuku you gotta - Aaaaaahhh!" He was then tackled but Itsuka as she pinned him on the ground.

"You ass!" She yelled in anger "Why would you try and tell him!"

"Why wouldn't I?" He then threw her off of himself as Izuku then got out of the bathroom "Izu- mmmph?!" Itsuka had used her Quirk to cover Hammonds mouth and nose as she then sent him to the other side of the mat.

"What are you-?" Asked Izuku

"We're just sparing!" She hastily replied as she continued the Hammond beat down.

-With Katsuki-

The ask blonde looked at the cars around him and grinned as he thought of what he could do tho these vehicles with his new Quirk.

His mind was then filled with excruciating pain as he screamed in agony "What the HELL!" He yelled as his eyes turned golf and a voice entered his mind.

"I gave you your power. In return, you will serve me." It sounded of a female as Katsuki fell to his knees as he felt himself become the passenger in his mind.

H ease his body get up and point at three police jeeps nearby by as they then terraformed themselves and became 15 foot robots with faces and claws, arms, limbs, everything.

He then spoke, though it wasn't his voice. It was deeper, and had an echo to it. "Go to the boy with All Mights Quirk. Kill him and anyone else that stands in your way." The three robots then transformed back into police cars and tracked Midoriya to the highway.

The cars then drove off in pursuit as the real police officers came out from the dinner in confusion and anger.

-With Midoriya-

Izuku was in the passenger seat of his mothers car as they headed off to the doctors office. When his mom found out he had a Quirk, she scheduled a meeting for the doctors to check him out, not knowing that it was All Mights Quirk thankfully.

He looked out he rearview mirror and saw three police jeeps behind them. He then saw how one got right behind the car as it then transformed and tore off the roof of the car.

Inko screamed in terror as Izuku then grabbed onto his mother and jumped into grass a few meters away. He got up and saw how the huge car monstrosity then flipped over a few more cars as the other two police jeeps then turned into robots as well.

Though unlike the first one, the other two were on all fours and had the body shape of a wild untamed wolf. The three robots looked at Izuku as they then charged him.

"Mom! Get outta here!" He then flicked at the first robot to approach him, sending it several dozen feet back into A group of cars.

The other two still went at him. The next one was the one standing on it's hind legs. It grabbed him and picked him up into the air as it then threw him across the freeway. Izuku was about to hit the concrete when he was caught and brought back down safely to the ground.

Izuku looked at whom his savior could be and saw a man with black hair and two vertical scars over his left eye. His piercing green eyes stared at the robots as Izuku backed away from the man. "Get away boy. I'll handle it from here." He warmed as the armor on his back turned into a singular missile launcher, and fired at the animal-like robot, blowing off its right front leg.

The man the activated his rocket boots and flew towards the other one. His right arm formed into a mini gun as he fired at the monster car. The mechanical beast growled in pain as it tried to drip at the man.

He fouled and continued firing. Izuku noticed the animal robot getting up, and ran towards it as he then flicked at it, sending it crashing into a multitude of cars as it's head practically exploded.

The one that he flicked earlier slowly got up and ran towards Izuku. Midoriya panicked seeing the giant robotic creature trying to kill him, so he punched it right as it got next to him, and destroyed it in its entirety, along with the road blocks and cars in the way of his punch's pure force.

The man the dropped a line of grenades into the robots mouth and made it explode from the inside out. He then landed on the ground and stared at the greenette as he nodded his head and flew back off into the sky.

Izuku took a look around at the destruction he cause and started to think that the man had a pint when he told him to get away.

-With Katsuki-

The woman in his head grunted in disapproval as he felt his body return to himself once more. He looked around and decided to not show off his Quirk to his family yet. Especially since the news would be looking for whomever had did this.

-The Woman With Gold Eyes-

The brunette growled. That boy had a powerful Quirk, but Midoriya has All Mights Quirk and help from that jet pack wearing asshole.

She stood up as she looked at her creation that could manipulate fire and lava. "Disturbed." She called for it "Assemble a team and prepare an attack."

"Where and when my master."

"At U.A.'s Sports Festival in a few months. I want to make a statement."

-With a Random Newscast-

So you're saying that this boy was able to flick you through a wall?"

"Yes." Replied Sena

"And this took place right before the announcement of the Quirk giving place...he must have been their first customer!" Yelled the news man in excitement "We gotta get that boy an interview now Now now!"


	12. Yealing Facultative

Ambulances took Izuku, Inko, and anyone else that had been injured during the attack. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was specifically attacked, and that his mom was just collateral damage to those robots.

But he also wanted to figure out who helped him on the highway. He had black hair, green eyes, and vertical scars over his left eye. Plus that cybernetic suit that he used to help Izuku.

Izuku was simply hoping for a day where his Quirk would be tested, he would go on with his regular check up, and go home to a possible U.A. acceptance letter. But he got a highway killer robot chase instead. What a twist.

Recovery Girl healed his wounds from when he crashed into the rich people bathhouse, and from the robot scuffle. She grabbed his arm as a golden glow covered his body, and his wounds healed in an instant, making his knees wobble and him having to be held up by his mother.

"Now try and stay out of trouble, ok?"

"Y-yeah. I got it Recovery Girl." The old woman nodded.

Her Quirk gave her the ability to revert anything to its previous form: so if she used it on spaghetti, it would turn into noodles and other ingredients. That was her Quirk, Restoration.

Inko received the Hospital papers and signed them as they walked out hours later. She called an Uber to pick them up and take them home. In cake the car as they traveled home. Izuku couldn't help but think. Who would attack him, and why would they?

-With All Might-

Toshinori couldn't help but WANT to investigate this highway attack. He saw his predecessors name in the list of injured online and started to think someone targeted him, and he had a good idea as to whom.

His sister.

Toshinori deflated to his normal form as he slowly walked over to the beach to figure out as to how she found his successor. That's when he saw Katsuki running towards him, his face distressed and his speed fast.

"All Might!" He yelled

"S-shhh! No body should know that!" He reminded angrily

"This is important damn it! Someone just took over my mind and used m-my new Quirk to attack Deku!" Yagi froze completely.

His sister. She must've took over his mind and controlled his Quirk to take out his student in bright daylight. But how did she know that he had a Quirk? He didn't even know that. Unless...she was behind the whole organization that was giving men Quirks! And she can track whomever has the Quirk that she's given.

And...take over their mind. But if that were to happen, where men used their Quirks violently without control and are confused by what they've done, then the bias against men having Quirks would shoot up, to where facts and opinions would merge, and they would never have an opportunity to have Quirks again!

All Might stared at Bakugo and sighed "I'll handle this young Bakugo." He placed his shriveled Han on the ash blondes shoulder "Don't worry about it, and no matter what, trust me." Katsuki looked at him and hesitantly nodded.

He may need All Mights help if he's gonna make it to the Hero Course after all.

-Izuku Midoriya-

Izuku walked through the door and sat on the couch in fatigue. His mother paid the Ober and got the mail while he went to his mind place to sort out what he knew.

Izumi walked into the room in a large black T-shirt and shorts, probably napping while the two were away. "I saw the news. You almost died huh? You know why."

"N-no...d-o you know?"

"How the hell would I know? Heh, weirdo." She walked to her room as Izuku thought about her words.

The person after him must've either felt threatened by him or found something involving him that made that person attack him. Fear or hatred he simply didn't know.

His mother then came in through the door in panic as she called his name. "Izuku! Izuku, Izuku, Izuku!" The greenette ran over to her in mild panic as well now.

"W-what is it mom?!"

"Your letter! I-It came in!" She handed him a letter with U.A.'s insignia on the envelope as he took it into his room and set it on his desk.

Inko left Izumi's letter on the kitchen table for her to discover in the morning.

Izuku looked at it with nervousness as he opened it, and a disk popped out and sprouted a hologram of All Might "I am here! As a hologram!" He yelled, scarring the young boy.

"Now I know that I haven't really been in contact with you lately, but that's because I have taken up a teacher position at U.A. High!"

"No way..." He said to the holographic All Might as his mother paced in the hallway outside his room.

"You got 0 Fighter Points, and that on its own wouldn't let you pass, but since you saved that girl from the Obstacle Zero-Pointer, you earned 60 Savior Points: making your total 60. The seventh highest score!"

"Now, the person you saved felt guilty for making you injure yourself like that, so she did this!" The Number 3 hero pointed at the screen and a picture of the brown haired girl popped up in a classic Junior High uniform.

Now he noticed how short and stubby she kind of was, her skin looked smooth and her...assets were really...healthy?

Next to her was the girl with pink hair with gold tips, looking very annoyed at being there, with her also being in a similar Junior High uniform. "Um...c-can you please give the plain looking one some of my points. You know, the one with curly green hair...He saved me, so I want to repay him. Please, he just has to at least make it into U.A." She wanted to help him and her friend walked up to Amplifier as well.

"And...please give him some of my points to..." She mumbled, her pride shot at.

Amplifier sort of mentally panic and sighed "D-don't worry about it! He made it into U.A." She said as the video paused.

"Selflessness is an important aspect of being a great hero, and you showed that by being there when these two needed it most! Ochaco Uraraka had 28 Fighter Points, and 45 Savior Points! And Ryukeno Forgesher, 37 Fighter Points And 32 Savior Points."

Izuku laughed at how he made it to his dream school, and soon become the number one male hero "Come now Midoriya, this is your Hero Academia." Izuku started to tear up as he exited his room and gave his mother a comforting smile and hugged her, knowing that he would become a hero soon enough.

Izumi later next to her wall, gritting her teeth in rage at what the Number 3 Hero had said to her brother. "Him...in fucking U.A.!?" It was like a god damn nightmare.

-All Might-

"- And so that's what happened to him. You can even plug him up to every type of lie detector there is. Human or machine, he was forced to do what he did." Toshinori was now convincing the principal to allow Bakugo into U.A. while telling him about the Highway Attack.

"I see." Said the principal

"Please Mr. Shōkan. You have to let him in."

"Don't worry All Might. I will, but he won't be in the Hero Course. At least not this year. We'll put him in General Studies and keep a close eye on him, maybe run a few tests. We need to find whomever did this. You have any ideas?"

All Might looked out the window into the night sky and sighed "No. I do not."

"Alright then. I'll interview Bakugo tomorrow. See you in the spring." He cheerfully said as the two shook hands and All Might left the building with Katsuki Bakugo's letter in hand.

-Woman With Golden Eyes-

She peered into the ash blondes conscience and scoffed at his memories. All Might was going to search for her and see what could be wrong with Katsuki. They won't find anything wrong: no ever does or ever will.

Now to test how well she could manipulate multiple people for the Sports Festival Attack. No one was to leave there without injury. Not a single hero, civilian, he'll, even the stadium will look like shit once she's done with it.

And All Might will burn for what he's done. What he had done to me.

"He tried to save me." Said Tarahisho Yagi, younger twin of Toshinori Yagi.

"By killing us both?" Asked the thing co trolling her mind and body.

"It was for the greater good. I made the mistake."

"One that you'll live with. Now hush Tarahisho. You'll watch everything he's worked for burns."

"And he'll bring you down with it. I know he will."

The golden eyed woman looked in a mirror and saw a girl with glistening blonde hair and sky blue eyes looking back at her. She looked exactly like she did when she accepted her. Her voice, was that of a child's, not like an adult, which was what her body was now.

"But by then, I would have left you. And found someone better. Someone who actually had a Quirk." The brunette looked away and walked off, the tubes beside her bubbling with the creatures of death inside them.

She looked at Disturbed, her masterpiece, and grinned. "Disturbed. There will be some guests here tomorrow. Let them join us for the Sports Festival Attack, and tell me their Quirks. If they have one, hand them over to me. I'll handle them." He nodded as she walked away and laughed to herself.

"They'll just be eaten by Abyssreal. He's coming to be quite the cannibal." She then checked in of Abyssreal, and saw her newest creation.

"Yeah...he's gonna e full once we attack." He scrapped his foot long metal fingernails along the wall, starving for the next meal.

A fat feminist only kept him full for so long


	13. Second of Space

"You bastard! How the hell did you get into U.A.?!" Yelled Izumi, slamming Izuku into the wall.

Izuku had just woken up, and walked out of his door where he was met with his twins hand to his shoulder where she pulled him towards her and then into the wall to his left.

So she was doing this in the middle of the hallway.

What made it weirder was that Izuku wore pants that night, no shirt. Izumi merely wore a long white sleeve t-shirt with an old pair of shorts a size to small for her.

Where he was nervous and embarrassed, she was just pissed. How the hell did this male - Quirkless loser get into the best hero school in like, the world. He had the balls to not only go there, but possible get I got he same class as her!? When hell freezes over!

"Answer me weakling!" She pushed him harder against the wall as he struggle to escape her grasp.

He Mercer realized how pissed she would be when he did enter U.A. Well, he did have a rough idea of how she would act, but not like this! And at this time of day!

"I'm...not weak...anymore..." She listened to his words and scoffed. He would always be the same weakling that he was "I...I can beat you! And I will beat you...Izumi! I swear it!" She snarled and shoves him to the hallway ground.

"As if." She left him there as she walked to the kitchen in annoyance 'As if.' She repeated in her mind as her heart seemed to beat faster 'He'll never beat me.' She had never seen him look like that. He looked so...intimidating. That was a new one.

Izuku ran back into his room and quickly got dressed, wearing an All Might hoodie with a pair of black sweat pants. He knew that with the tension that his sister created that he couldn't stay in the house today. Just for a little while.

He went out the door, down the stairs and out into the streets of Shizuoka Prefecture, not knowing that he would meet a few of his future classmates. The sun was shinning but the breeze canceled out the suns heat by quite a margin.

The people around were a lot more lively, since men now had Quirks. Well, men in Japan mostly, some people from elsewhere probably only came here for the Quirks. It's understandable all things considered, but now women seemed to be more irked than usual, and that too was understandable.

It was 200 years of laws and bias undone in a matter of weeks: of course people are gonna be angry. Some of that anger coming from people who honestly kept on being angry for no apparent reason. Izuku minded his business and headed into a caffe, wanting into a place to relax and have a drink.

The bell above the door rang as he walked in the building, the air filled with a caffeine filled smell with bagels in the background. He saw some people sitting at tables with computers, phones, kindles, whatever they used to entertain themselves with along with the restaurants meals, made for their customers.

Izuku slowly walked over to a table where a girl with short black hair and silvery eyes typed on her computer; and although the keys were being typed on, she herself wasn't typing on it. It was some form of telekinesis that he could have sworn he'd seen before. And she herself looked vaguely familiar to a certain degree.

He looked at her, staring at her until it finally clicked in his head "You're the one that destroyed a robot that was about to attack me during the Entrance Exam." He said out loud, grabbing her attention as she tilted her head.

"I don't remember you." Her voice was on the offensive and she wanted this to end quickly.

"Yeah...I remember you now. I think you called me a weakling or something..."

"Well men are weak so it's more like me staring a fact than anything else." Midoriya then focused on her eyes, remembering a missing detail from them.

"Weren't your eyes red when we met?"

"Why would my eyes be red?" Now she was really on the offensive. Was she...hiding something about her eyes?

"Well I saw you with red eyes...that's all."

"And I'm saying you saw wrong. My eyes aren't red, they're silver as you should be able to clearly see." She pointed at her eyes as her computer resumed its previous clicking sound made from the keyboard.

Izuku pulled back the chair and held out his hand "I never introduced myself. My name is Izuku Midoriya." His voice having more energy than the people that were in the caffeine themed restaurant.

She sighed as she held out her hand "Ryukeno Forgesher." They shook hands as Izuku sat down and started a conversation.

"Ssooooo...what'cha doing here?"

"...Writing stuff. What're you doing here."

"Oh, I'm here to get a drink. But mostly stay away from my sister."

"Yeah? What're you gonna get? Black coffee?"

"What? No, I don't really drink coffee."

"Yeah...you're to much of a child to drink coffee anyways." Midoriya, irked by her comment decided to go up to the counter and order his drink - in a dramatic fashion.

"I'll take a coffee as dark and bitter as my soul." He said as darkly as he could as he was then given a cup of milk with a free cinnamon roll.

Ryukeno has practically busted a gut when hearing his order an seeing what he got when the order was done. Izuku sat down, blushing from embarrassment as Forgesher continued her typing. "God, haven't even known each other for ten minutes and you already crack me up Midoriya...God, milk and a cinnamon roll..." She laughed quietly to herself as he ate the meal he was given, not wanting another embarrassing mistake.

-With Katsuki Bakugo-

"So, you're the one behind the robotic attack on the highway huh?" The ash blonde looked at the ground and nodded.

Although he wouldn't show it, he was disappointed in himself in so many ways it might as well feel like depression. He had injured so many people, and killed people; that thought lingered in his mind for what felt like forever now. "It says here that you were controlled by what you heard to be a female, and made you turn three police cars into what amounts to Michael Bay's transformers." Bakugo confirmed the comment as the interviewer rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Do you have any prof of your accusations?" Katsuki shook his head as she looked at the principal overlooking the interview. "Well that will be a problem in helping you Mr. Bakugo, along with the simple fact that we didn't see any difference during your brain scans, nor was there any anomalies detected either. You looked completely fine." It didn't make sense to him: how could he be mind controlled and hear a voice in his head that he never heard of, and still look fine to the god damn machines! This is bullshit!

"However," He stopped mentally cussing to hear her words "we found this street recording of you terraforming the cars in the first place and saw your eyes become a completely different color: gold." The tv on the wall turned on as it showed Katsuki having gold eyes, just as she said. "Would you be so kind as to demonstrate your Quirk to us?" He hesitantly nodded as he made sure to keep his eyes open and watched as his phone quickly turned into a tiny robotic spider.

The woman wrote down some notes as she gave him a smile "They didn't turn gold...so there might be some truth behind your words after all."

-With Izuku Midoriya-

The two teens laughed at the joke Ryukeno made as they finished their drinks and small meals. "H-he really said that?!" He wiped away his joy filled tears.

"Yeah, he wasn't the smartest. Then again, most blondes aren't." She gave a happy sigh as the two go them looked at each other. "Say, did you make it to U.A.?"

"O-oh? Yeah, I did. I believe it was Class 1-A..."

"No way. That's my class too!!" She yelled both excitedly and cutely. "Guess we'll see each other huh?"

"Y-yeah, we will." He smiled as he shook her hand "Well...it was nice meeting you Forgesher." She shook his hand as he walked out of the door and headed off home.

"You too Midoriya. You too."


	14. Avion Eyesight

-The Villains-

The villain base began to fill with other crooks, a majority of them female with a few being males. All of them wanted to put a stop to All Might and have a better world order, rather than having some morons jump all around and whopping ass.

That's what they were promised, that's what she said they'll get. They were met by a large beast, with chains around his arms, a hood over his nose-less face and eyes that peered into their souls.

"Which if you have Quirks?" He asked them with a dark and hoarse voice. They all raised their hand and a sharp toothy smile formed on his rough lips. "Good." He grabbed two people by the face and stole their powers in an instant as his outrageous speed outdid them all.

Bodies fell o tot he ground until one man was remaining, his skin littered with spikes and his eyes full of fear. "W-Why would y-you do t-this?!" The monster does behind him and stole his Quirk before punching a hole through his stomach.

"Because, I have a master to serve." He picked up the deceased body and brought it over to his newly created brother, Abyssreal "And your sacrifice had not gone in vain." He dropped the corpse in the creatures cave as he jumped on the body, and began to eat his remains.

The crunching of bone and spilling of blood filled his cage as Distrubed laughed "For you have been given as food...to the most dangerous monster ever created." Abyssreal's yellow eyes staring at his good as Disturbed went to go grab more.

\- Fuyumi and Rumi-

Today at the fair Fuyumi had invited Rumi to fair with her, not exactly telling her that the rest of her family was coming with.

Rumi didn't really mind, but she REALLY wanted to be with Fuyumi alone here. Fairs, more often then not, had an ability to make happy memories for anybody.

She really wanted to have that sort of thing, but then again, this was fine to. She looked at Fuyumi's youngest brother, Shoto Todoroki.

He had light red hair and heterochromia eyes; one grey, and one green. His father had green eyes and his mother grey, so it made sense. And it looked rather unique really.

Her other youngest brother was Natsuo, and he was a different story. Unlike Shoto, Natsuo was talkative and a bit brash. He almost acted like he wanted a contract. He was lucky that he didn't have one yet.

She mentioned another brother but I guess his caretaker didn't allow him to be here. Kinda rude if you asked me, but it was her choice now, not his. They walked along the wooden planks until they came upon a Ferris wheel slowly moving with a relatively short line.

Rumi and Fuyumi looked at each other before going into the line to ride with each other as Fuyumi's other family members went on to eat some ice cream. They got onto the seat and we're slowly lifted upwards.

The sight before them was calm and warm; sure, Rumi had seen it all the time on top of other buildings and such, but this...this was nice. Being alone up top with Fuyumi.

It felt good.

Fuyumi placed her head on Rumi's shoulder and sighed in relief. This feeling she had in her chest...she wanted it to last forever.

-Izuku Midoriya-

In the Dojo, he saw Kendo eating a plain bagel and Hammond being tied up to a pile with duct tape over his mouth. "Uh...why's he tied up Kendo?" Midoriya asked her.

"He needed to learn a thing or two." She replied with a glare towards the redhead.

"Ifh nuah meh fuld ifh yuh wuo amid yur fhelenz" The rape muffling his speech as Kendo hushed him.

Izuku shook his head and looked at the old building. He's been here for months and he never really appreciated the structure. Made out of concrete walls, with wooden beams and hard foam mats. This place was actually pretty comfortable.

"So, what did Hammond do?"

"Something punishable." She must've been really pissed at him.

More often then not, she told him what was wrong...guess he hit a personal button; wouldn't be the first time he did. He looked out the window and saw a business man walking towards the building as he walked through the door. "Izuku Midoriya."

The greenette perked up and walked towards the man "Yes, that's me." The man pulled out an envelope and handed to him.

"Uwabami and Oscar Winsher request an audience registering an incident with multiple females in a bathhouse." Izuku gulped, nearly forgetting the incident as he took the card and the man left.

"An incident about what?" Kendou asked, with an odd feeling of death surrounding her.

-Rumi and Fuyumi-

The couple walked along wooden planks that allowed them a beautiful few of the sun setting on the horizon. It's warm touch making Fuyumi sigh with delight.

Today had been another successful date, just with her family idly following them every so often. Rumi didn't really mind them, all she wanted was to spend time with her girlfriend.

The two white haired lesbians then stopped as they sat on a bench. "Was today good?" Asked Todoroki.

"Yeah, it was pretty great." Miruko replied. Nothing could ruin this. Now was the time to ask. Rumi looked at Fuyumi into her beautiful eyes as she smiled and cupped her cheek. "Um...Fuyumi?"

"Yes?" Her voice was like silk, and her calm demeanor was similar to one a mother would give to her upset baby.

"I...I was wondering if...if we could someday be...be..." Dammit!

She could kick a guy in the nuts in public and call someone a complete asshole without a care in the world but asking someone if the wanted to be together forever was hard! And it wasn't like she was properly proposing!

She had no ring, no snappy dinner or desert! All she wanted was confirmation that when she did present all of that, that it would go down smoothly. Is that so hard. "-Be married?" Fuyumi finished, making Rumi nod silently.

The girl giggled lightly as she pecked Rumi's lips "Sure, but...not yet. I promise I would agree no matter what." Miruko was Fortnight dancing like a goddamn maniac in her mind when those words were uttered.

God this must've been the best feeling she could have ever felt "Just ask now coward." Yelled Shoto, next to his parents and sibling.

Miruko's right eye twitched as Fuyumi laughed "That's what you'll get once you marry." Rumi But her tongue about a possible co tract and enjoyed the moment presented to her.

It was like the world was at peace.

-The Villains-

Disturbed fed the last of the corpses to Abyssreal as he he made his way to his creator, who was meditating on a placement mat. "My master, I have acquired the Quirks."

"How many?" She asked as she stood up, her naked form shining in the candle light.

"94 Quirks in total. The bodies have been fed to Abyssreal."

"Good, good. Any of the Quirks Transformative Types?"

"Yes. 17 of them."

"Any Emitter Types?"

"55 Emitter. And 22 Mutant Types." She held out her hand as he transferred the Quirks over to his master.

Her breath hitched as she looked at her sweaty palm "I'll do testing for your new sibling. Until then, keep volunteers coming. I may need more."

"Of course." He walked away, passing by a multi-story sized beast code named: Rodan.

Her invasion plan was going quite smoothly, and nothing was to stop it.

-Unknown-

I looked at my mechanical armor, contemplating wether it was the right idea to save Midoriya on the freeway.

I should have gone back before his death, not before U.A.; his training. But...this could be good in the long run.

They trusted me with this, and he planned to see it through. He'll properly present himself when she attacks at the Sports Festival.

The days were drawing closer and closer. Being a Quirkless genius was t going to help me for long now. Especially with Sena and Izumi.


	15. Sister Carterpillar

**I have to perfect excuse to why it took ages for me to update: I was playing Minecraft.**

**And I was lazy — there I said it. I can't help procrastinating...**

Izumi opened her eyes, the sun peeking through the white blinds in front of the large window. "Stupid bright thing" She muttered as she sat up in her bed and stretched, her body quietly popping while she yawned.

She hated how she felt when waking up, but almost refused to sleep when night time was upon her — it was almost as if she enjoyed being annoyed.

Izumi got out of her bed and put on her slippers, walking out of her room to see a yellow post-it note on the table. Looking at the note, she began to form an admittedly scary smile.

Izumi. I've driven Izuku off to an agency to perform an interview scheduled for him. There's plenty of food in the fridge, NO leaving the house. Please and thank you,

Mom

Izumi then grabbed her phone from the counter and called up her friend, Makiko Bakugo: little sister of Katsuki Bakugo. Her phone rang for a few seconds before her blonde friend picked up "What's up Izumi?" She replied on the other end.

"Nothing much, wanna come over to my house in an hour? My mom and brother are out so I can do whatever. But I can't leave..."

"I guess she didn't mention anything about inviting anyone right?"

"Yep." The greenette smirked at the loophole as her friend sighed "Alright, be there at 10:30."

"See ya soon." "You to."

She hung up and looked at the ceiling. Maybe an hour was a bit to long...Nah, she'll survive until then. She stood up and looked at herself, maybe a shower would do some good for her, it's been two days already.

She threw a portal at the floor and tossed another near the bathroom before jumping through it, landing a few feet away from where she was a second ago. She took off her clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

She turned the nob as cool water poured out from the faucet. She adjusted the temperature and waited a minute for it to change from freezing to warm. 'What should I do with Makiko? Watch tv...judge Instagram profiles together...gossip?'

Contrary to what many would assume, Izumi wasn't actually adept with social cues, opting to make others decide for her and making what they decide her thing or making them feel bad for choosing it. Simple manipulation.

'Maybe we could mess around with our Quirks by trashing up his room...Yeah, I like that idea.' Another scary smile formed on her face as she stepped into the shower and shivered in delight — perfect temperature water.

She knew that Deku would never act out against her, being weak mentally and was always kinda lanky, even if he was taking self defense classes or whatever. He would always be useless. But then...how did he get into U.A. when he's a male: a Quirkless runt.

Did he go to that place where hey give men and sometimes Quirkless women Quirks? No...he had it before they opened up to the public. Perhaps...he was their first test subject and since he was a success, they let him go into the world like nothing happened.

Probably why he has an interview today.

She washed up and put on a long white t-shirt and black gym shorts that dropped right above her knee. Makiko should be here in 20 minutes or so...what to do now... She looked in her room and saw her favorite hoodie in her closet.

It was based off the Hero suit of the Number One and best hero to date: Vertigo: The Illusionist Hero. She could create illusions that could manipulate all 5 senses by just looking into someone's eyes, or they look into hers.

She was Izumi's Hero, her idol, and had one of the best quotes ever: "Villains are a Heroes raison d'être, and Heroes are a Villains' raison d'être. There will never be one without the other."

It was true, awesome, and it made you sound smart whenever you said it out loud. She liked feeling smart, not that she wasn't. She has the best grades in class, followed by Katsuki and her disgrace of a brother. Why can't he just go and die already.

He's only a nuisance, nothing more, nothing less. He'll never become a hero as long as she's there.

Though, now that she looked at it, she noticed that the size of the hoodie was off. In fact, it was a males size 14-16. This wasn't hers, it was her brothers. She sighed deeply, muttering about how dumb their mother was for mixing their hoodies up for the millionth time.

She kicked open her brothers room and grabbed her hoodie. She threw his at the window while glancing at his room. If she didn't know about his hero obsession, she would've labeled him a pervert permanently.

His room was covered in female merchandise and posters. Being that the highest ranking heroes were female, it made sense that the hero otaku would collect all of this, though his favorite was obvious — just about every man loved and admired All Might.

Just as she loved and admired Vertigo, but to a lesser degree.

She put on the hoodie and grabbed her phone, going to YouTube for dumb fails. For some reason, Izuku could pass the time with ease where she was always restless; never relaxing.

No wonder she didn't have many true friends. Really, it's just Makiko.

She felt her body soften as she wondered why Makiko was her friend, and why she had to have a crappy brother like Izuku. God her life was so weird.

Her mind wandered, not paying to s single thing around her, thoughts and ideas flying through her mind as she felt her heart race and possibilities appear before her eyes.

Insecurities arose and and fears began popping up, her thoughts becoming possible nightmares, all of them coming to an end when she heard a rapping at the door.

She stood up and walked over it the door to see her friend standing there, holding her phone and a garbage bag of unknown delectable treats for them to eat.

"You good Izumi? You look like you were thinking to long." The older Midoriya ignored the sarcastic/true comment and let her friend in.

"So where is your bother anyways?" She never did specify why they were gone did she?

"He's with my mom at some conference or whatever. She knew I wouldn't want it come with her."

"To early for you?" The greenette nodded as Makiko sat in the couch in the living room, slipping off her shoes in a seamless motion "So are we gonna watch it before I leave?"

Izumi shrugged as Makiko smirked "Maybe he gets a heart attack on stage." She snorted as Izuku grabbed her phone.

"Oh! That reminds me" Makiko pulled up her phone and began searching for the web page and showed it to her friend "Vertigo is coming to U.A. High."

"What."

**This short chapter probably wasn't worth the wait, was it? **

***sigh***

**I want it to be good, but I have to actually start up the story. After the next chapter, it will begin (with aggravatingly slow updates), and I hope to make the story go more smoothly.**


End file.
